


片段001

by onomatopoeiaiaeopotamono



Category: all文
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopoeiaiaeopotamono/pseuds/onomatopoeiaiaeopotamono
Summary: PWP一是你要长大。二是你最好永远不要长大。





	片段001

刘瑶雯偷偷溜进门的时候天其实已经黑了。一路上小区的灯光亮得发白，像要把她乱七八糟的心思照透，于是她一路上紧张和刺激不分上下。越知道不该做的事情越引人做。

街区是白亮的，李薇家里的灯是黑的。她推算今天李薇不应该在家，不出意外总要到马佳七那里去。她总是乐于偷听她们说话，尽管大部分时候在吵架。别人大多觉得李薇和马佳七水火不容，刘瑶雯只记得没来得及被她推开的门后面，李薇咬得马佳七轻哼出声，李薇笑着骂了一句，真端得住啊，我他妈怎么就跟你搞上了。李薇声音跟平时不一样，酥得好像刘瑶雯碰到门把就会碎掉，刘瑶雯缩回手的时候摸了把脸，滚烫的。

刘瑶雯擅自把李薇当成自新世界的灯，首先是李薇漂亮。漂亮在李薇身上不是形容词，芭比娃娃只负责在橱窗里假笑而李薇只负责漂亮。她们第一次见面的时候李薇刚做的桃红指甲，伸手揉刘瑶雯脑袋的时候光线正好，闪得格外耀眼。于是李薇对刘瑶雯印象不错。刘瑶雯买了一瓶桃红色指甲油，犹豫半天只涂在每天抱着睡觉的洋娃娃手上。

高跟鞋在鞋架上七零八落，显眼的地方架着高级钢琴，曲谱停在马太受难曲第一乐章，好闻的香氛味道让刘瑶雯吸了吸鼻子。卧室在最里面，紧挨着是大的衣帽间，早先李薇搬家破例邀请熟人做客，从没有这样漫不经心待客主人家，受邀者已经纷纷受宠若惊。醉翁之意本不在酒，只山水不为醉翁所动。

衣帽间是比欢乐谷更盛大游乐场，由短到长裙装纷纷若霓虹环绕旋转木马。刘瑶雯不顾所以试起吊带长裙，偏偏胸前设计立体款式，没二两肉只得空空荡荡。抽屉里触到塑胶手感，便知是李薇爱用乳贴，李薇最不喜欢穿bra，一副乳贴顶一场演出，命好到胸型也不下坠。刘瑶雯什么都新奇什么都试，自己朝粉嫩小肉粒上贴妥当，对镜骤然悲惨意识到，其实没差。

黑色小裙点缀银色亮片意外合适，直角肩膀尽显，穿上便舍不得脱。衣服挂久沾了橙味清新剂的香气，李薇平生除了撒气时的不可说人士以外最爱。大到足以整个人躺下，伴随身边角落杂物满堆。刘瑶雯随手一摸抓到各种稀奇古怪物件，不必再照镜子也知道两颊红云升腾。

来不及研究大灯却亮了，衬得墙纸发黄。李薇披了件丝绸浴袍，在腰间随意系下。小女孩。李薇先叹气，再却是笑了。她走到刘瑶雯跟前，捏了把她的脸蛋，下巴在掌心摩挲。抓起她另一只手，刘瑶雯越紧张手心攥得越紧。不知道怎么用吧？

裙摆掀起来，没见过世事的白嫩大腿露出一隅。李薇手没停，向里边儿继续探去。刘瑶雯右手腕已经被抓得泛红，李薇突然用力，朝下边儿送进去。这个可得开开才能震。酥痒感麻痹了刘瑶雯的感觉神经，意识不到自己哼了多少下，内裤足足湿到大腿根。姐姐。姐姐。姐姐。

又舒服又难受，姐姐为什么喜欢呢。刘瑶雯脑子里只来得及划过零星思绪片段。刘瑶雯，你要是不介意指甲太利。在说什么呢？李薇的声音断断续续，刘瑶雯只有点头。李薇探上去那只左手摸到乳贴，像摘掉自己胸前的一样除掉它，轻轻揉搓起来。于是刘瑶雯颤抖的幅度更大，对另一只手指甲尖划到大腿肉的反应异常敏感。一只手指头探进去刚好，水溢出来李薇再继续探。一、二、三。数到三的时候刘瑶雯已经控制不住尾音发颤。

李薇不够细心但足够耐心，摸索和试探不在话下。指尖的触感湿润黏腻，潮吹到来了。水从洞里流出来，大腿根渗到膝盖侧面，白绒的地毯浅浅浸湿。刘瑶雯已经彻底放弃意识对身体的主权，任凭本能反应自由衍生。女孩，女孩。门缝里看到的李薇的脸和眼前的李薇重合起来，她在虚幻和真实之间徘徊寻找交界。或许也没有交界，她现在足以飞到任何不真实的梦里去，编织她真实的梦。

窗户外面是一弯半透明的月亮。头埋到李薇浴袍里，刘瑶雯双手紧攥着她的衣袖角。她们身上的香味现在交融为一体了。李薇捧起刘瑶雯一只手腕，颇有安抚意味。不要害怕。刘瑶雯于是才找回身体的掌控权，起点在指尖至手腕终点何尝不是。李薇的身体是浆果丛林探险秘地，少女之路漫长诱惑而危险，撷取一枚宝石需要先掌握多少知识。李薇是引路人。

刘瑶雯问姐姐你的感受也同我一样吗，李薇说不是，但挺新鲜的。处女总是更容易高潮，开垦新土的罪恶感连并刺激感再新鲜也抵不上。真的回不到过去。刘瑶雯手比李薇自己的大些，一根手指完全放进去的时候洞壁收缩和扩张得都比往常更夸张。刘瑶雯是举一反三的好手，天赋玩家。只是她自己不知道，她始终怀抱着不要被李薇轻视的庄重，多余的重视。

她的小洞在高歌，她不得不安抚它。少女身体的饥渴超出了自己所想。感官体验向头部神经递送的知觉是无穷无尽的，她总是想要更多。她有很多想要问李薇。姐姐，我这样是正常的吗。姐姐，你现在快乐吗。姐姐，你会想要夸奖我吗。但她只是学着像李薇那样，学不到李薇神情里的复杂。

高潮之后李薇点了根橙子爆珠抽。她又给了刘瑶雯一个加浓橙子味道的吻。这个是特别提供的。刘瑶雯一直是发懵的，但亲吻的酸甜是真实的。李薇然后说要去浴室，她一只手环着刘瑶雯的腰走。

刘瑶雯坐到浴缸里背靠花洒对一面墙。李薇调了温水径直冲她身上喷洒而去，水雾侵占浴室不过是几分钟时间。刘瑶雯眼神里隐约有慌乱模样。李薇眼睛直盯着她，用手接龙头下放出来填浴缸的水。水波高过腰的时候水下世界也变得迷幻。靠近我一点。刘瑶雯凑过去，李薇坐到她一条腿上，拨开她的身体。

小洞之间也有相互吸引的欲望。李薇的手轻托着刘瑶雯半边屁股蛋，忙里偷闲不时捏两下。若不是耻骨和浴缸壁抵得生疼，她有时好像就要化到这一池水里去了。性爱将她包裹在真空琥珀里，光怪陆离也透不过气。世界在抵达她脑海前先走李薇身体里过了一遭，她二次接触的世界奇妙纷呈。原来人是可以只依凭本能存在的生物，基础教育永远不能教会她这一点。

其实我看到你了。刘瑶雯知道李薇说的是什么，她翻过身来把李薇的头靠到边缘软垫上。她从李薇的嘴里疯狂攫取尚未散去的橙子味道，舌头和牙齿的胡搅蛮缠。于是李薇又捏刘瑶雯的肚子，换来是没了束缚的顶撞。现在我们是同一类人了。

故事没有开始和结尾也可以是故事。做爱不都是这样的。李薇说。刘瑶雯。一是你要长大。二是你最好永远不要长大。李薇左边耳朵上的纯银花朵大小刚好盖住耳垂，散射了浴室灯光眩目，刘瑶雯记到人生每个新的一天。


End file.
